Our Winter Together
by FemmeFatale04
Summary: A story focusing on Natsume and Mikan's first winter as a couple. Can Natsume resist the urge to do 'it? What's Mikan going to do?


I just came up of this idea just now. It's a little late but I hope you'll like it :) I don't own Gakuen Alice. It's rightfully owned by Tachibana Higuchi.

This fanfic features a world without alices. This might just have 5-6 chapters since it's just about Natsume and Mikan as a couple spending (most of) winter vacation together. Please rate/comment/review. I'll update once I get some revies. I only have 2 more chapters in store but I'm writing up the 4th one already :D

Hope I don't get told off of this somehow being a bit mature... xD Never mind me, read on! :D

* * *

><p>Winter vacation has just begun. Mikan decided to stay at home the whole day to rest and relax for the first time ever since school began. She and her friends have just started high school at Alice Academy. Even though it's only their freshman year, their teachers kept on giving them piles of homeworks everyday. After all, Alice Academy is one of the most prestigious academies in Japan. It is known for its deadly annual entrance examination with a passing rate of 25%. Thankfully, all of the gang made it through. Even though most of them were at the academy since grade school, they still have to take the high school entrance exams.<p>

Because her parents were mostly off to different countries around the world for work, she was always left alone for long periods of time. Since Christmas was fast approaching, she instinctively knew that her parents would be home next week to celebrate it with her. _'I hope they come home soon so we could all decorate the house together' _she thought.

She started looking around their house. It seemed as if it was too big without her parents there. Pictures of their family and her friends were all over the living room. She's currently sitting on the wooden floor, a glass table in front of her. The sliding door a few feet away from her right was closed shut but reveals a clear view of the garden her dad had always loved attending to, buried under five feet of snow. Her mom's straw hat was hanging on the hook placed conveniently on the side of the little storage room Hotaru and her used to call their 'club house' now covered in snow.

'_Maybe I should have gone out instead. I'm kind of bored. But I might as well take a little rest from all those days and nights I spent studying and doing those stuff at school. Oh well, guess I'll have to relax for a bit. Besides, it must be freezing outside.' _Mikan sighed as she rested her chin on top of her palms. She was bored as hell so she kept flicking through the channels. Not a single decent TV show was on that night. She just switched the channel to news (for fear of the house being too quiet while she was home alone) and extended her right arm forward to get her phone on top of the table.

'_Mom… Dad… Are you guys having fun there? I miss you both. Wish you all the best over there. Don't forget to take good care of yourselves, alright? I love you! XOXO :)' _Mikan smiled as she sent her message to her enterprising parents currently merchandising their business in America. She pressed a button to go back to the menu.

She stared at her wallpaper for a while. It was just taken yesterday at the school field. Her long chocolate hair was tied into a French braid lying all over the snow. She was beside a raven haired guy with scarlet eyes. They were lying next to each other on the snow, both of their hairs mixed with it. It seemed as if he was saying something to the Mikan in the wallpaper while ALMOST smiling. Her brown orbs were staring back at him, lips smiling, as her right index finger poked the left side of his cheeks. They were both bundled up in thick coats and earmuffs. She felt herself blush as she remembered how the day went…

_Everyone except Hotaru and Yuu were throwing snowballs at each other. Hotaru Imai, one of the top students in Japan, was reading something on her ipad. Her jet black hair and purple orbs suited her black furry coat as she sat on one of the benches. Nobody dared to throw a snowball at her. Doing that is just as bad as asking for hell to break loose._

_Yuu, on the other hand, was busy snapping photos away with his SLR. His blond hair was covered by a black bonnet. He doesn't wear eyeglasses anymore, he wears golden contacts instead. He went on snapping pictures of Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, Koko, Anna, Sumire, and Nonoko happily throwing snowballs all over the place. Everyone was having such a great time until they all got tired and flopped down on the thick layers of snow on the ground. Some even made snow angels. Yuu continued being a 'paparazzi', taking pictures of his friends from above (bird's eye view)._

_He noticed that Mikan and Natsume were teasing each other again as usual. Mikan was poking Natsume's cheeks for no reason and bragged about her hitting him with a snowball more than once. Natsume smirked and replied otherwise. He was quick to predict that Natsume might smile. He quickly dashed over to Mikan and Natsume to take their picture._

_That evening, Hotaru reminded him of one of her rules just before Natsume walked Mikan home. Natsume simply shrugged it off and coolly took Mikan's hand after she gave her bestfriend a hug._

"_Idiot, how could you lose your gloves in the snow?" Natsume looked at her as they walked home._

"_I don't know. I just suddenly felt cold and noticed that I didn't have any gloves on. Hehe… Sorry, Natsume-kun" she smiled nervously._

"_You could've gotten frostbite" he sighed, concern visible in his eyes. He stopped in his tracks and Mikan got pulled back. Ruby eyes stared onto caramel ones. He then took her hands and rubbed it with his, inducing friction._

"_C'mon polka. I want your hand in mine here in my pocket while your other hand should be in your coat, got it?" with that, he tightly held one hand with his and placed it inside his coat's pocket._

"_Got it!" she place her other hand in her coat's pocket and giggled as they continued to walk home._

**DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG!~**

Mikan didn't notice how much she was lost in her daydreams again. She got surprised and accidentally dropped her phone on her lap.

'_I wonder who that is?' _she thought. Nobody texted her about coming over. She guessed that all her friends probably wanted some time off and sleep throughout the first day of their break.

When she opened the door, her eyes widened when she saw who it was. It was none other than Natsume, clad in dark skinny pants and white 'All Time Low' t-shirt. He was wearing a thick black leather jacket with fur on its hood. He had his earphones sticking out of his shirt on top of his dogtags.

"Hey! Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" she hugged Natsume and kissed his cheek.

A pair of manly arms snaked her petite figure and kissed her back. They went inside as Natsume made himself feel at home. They made and ate dinner together. They had finish washing the dishes at around seven and decided to look for a good movie to watch as they sat on the sofa.

Natsume couldn't help but throw quick glances on her cleavage. Mikan's house was quite warm and she was wearing pink pajamas and a white tank top. It offered very little cover to her 'mountains' as Natsume would call it.

Mikan stopped the channel on an unknown Western film, curious to find out who the actress is. The actress seemed vaguely familiar. The next scene they saw made their bodies warm up a little. It was a love scene. The brunette accidentally drop the remote and the erotic dialogues spoke.

'_Ohh David… No, not there…. Ohh...'_

'_I can't take it anymore, Jane. I want to feast on your body tonight!'_

'_Take me! Ohh… Ohhh…'_

'_Darling, you smell of-'_

In a state of panic, Mikan accidentally turned the TV off. There was silence. The lights were dimmed because they turned some of the lights off before watching TV. There was more silence…

"Umm… That was awkward. Don't you think so, Natsume? Sorry I-mmf" she was cut off as Natsume silenced her with a kiss.

His lips were brushing against hers. Her eyes widened but they soon succumbed to his love. He slowly and gently pushed Mikan back to the sofa and stayed on top of her. Natsume already kissed her dozens of times before after they started going out just two weeks ago. What made this kiss different was that Natsume parted her lips with his tongue. He pulled back as he slightly licked her lips and kissed her with his mouth again. He pulled back a little more and stared at her before kissing her earlobes gently.

"_Mikan…"_ he whispered as his breath tickled Mikan's ears a little, causing her muscles to tense up. Natsume's right hand was on her cheek while his other hand offered support as he kneeled a little. Soon, his right hand was slowly working its way underneath her top, her skin warm against his touch. He stopped just below her bra. Mikan blushed and she moaned a bit, surprised by his actions. Natsume, turned on by her moans, then trailed butterfly kisses on her neck and rubbed her tummy. Mikan couldn't help but freeze and just give in… Natsume decided to pull her top down again and just kiss her like there's no tomorrow. He could feel their hearts racing so fast. He opened his eyes slightly and noticed that Mikan's cheeks were as red as apples… He was going to kiss her deeply again when her phone rang so loud it surprised both of them.

Someone was calling Mikan.

* * *

><p>Whew.. I'm leaning over to the mature side. Haha.. Reviews please! No flames. ;)<p> 


End file.
